First Date: Benizakura Hen
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Kencan pertama Kuroko dan Akashi! Akashi bingung karena dia nggak nonton GINTAMA/ "Aku minta..." / "Aku Menolak... nanoyado.."/ "Kau memang teman terbaikku Midorima... chuu " / "Apa Akashi baru saja menciumku Nanodayo?" / "Akashi-kun kita putus..." Sequel from Wo Au Ni! #AkaKuroWeek2015 masih akan bersequel lagi


Akashi menatap dua buah lembar tiket bioskop yang ada didepannya ini..

"Kau yakin... Kuroko menyukai hal ini?" Ditatapnya tiket itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang tinggi.

"Yai yah lah Akashi! Aku ini sohibnye Tetsu! Aku tahu Tetsu suka banget ama GINTAMA dan dia emang udah nunggu-nunggu tuh The Movie!"

Sementara Akashi hanya terdiam melihat tiket yang ada di tangannya ini.

Yup itu adalah tiket nonton bioskop

Gintama The Movie: Benizakura.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Akashi sekarang, yang pasti ia menanyakan satu hal..

Apa ini yakin?

First Date: Benizakura Hen.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rate: T

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama: Benizakura hen © Hideaki Sorachi

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Akashi masih menimbang-nimbang apa kata Aomine—sudah seminggu semenjak mereka jadian dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka akan berkencan, sampai suatu ketika Akashi menanyakan apa kesukaan Aomine, dia langsung berkata. Kalau masalah ngajakin sih—Kuroko sudah setuju—seneng banget malahan. Ia masih teringat percakapannya dengan Aomine tadi pagi.

"_Oh iya kalau masalah kencan di tempat yang ia suka, aku tahu! Kau tahu kan Gintama punya the movie? Itu Benizakura Arc!"_

_Akashi hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan pernyataan Aomine._

"_Nah, aku dapat dua tiket ke sana, dari temanku, kebetulan aku nggak suka Gintama. Jadi aku kasih kamu aja! Buat kencan ama Tetsu."_

_Akashi terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang hitam legam barusan._

"_Tapi kenapa harus tiket nonton Gintama? Memang Kuroko suka Gintama?"_

_Sejujurnya Akashi tidak suka Gintama..._

_Bukannya tidak suka, Akashi tidak mengerti jalan cerita Gintama, intinya itu tidak ada (A/N: Hush! Itu anime fave ane!)_

_Aomine hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi._

"_Kau yakin... Kuroko menyukai hal ini?"_

_Aomine menepuk pundak Akashi pelan, _

"_Yai yah lah Akashi! Aku ini sohibnye Tetsu! Aku tahu Tetsu suka banget ama GINTAMA dan dia emang udah nunggu-nunggu tuh The Movie!"_

_Mendengar itu Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengabil dua tiket itu dari Aomine._

"Arrggg! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, masalahnya aku nggak ngerti Gintama... gimana entar pas kencan nanti..."

Pikirannya melayang ketika mereka ada di bioskop.

Future Image Mode: On

Time Slip: Malming, kencan pertama

Pemeran: Akashi, Kuroko

Preparation: Ok

Ready... ACTION.

_Kuroko dan Akashi sedang menikmati kencan mereka dengan menonton Gintama The Movie Benizakura hen, Kuroko terlihat sangat senang dapat menonton the movie dari anime kesukaannya sementara Akashi hanya terdiam._

"_Hua~ Gin-san! Jangan mati..."_

_Sumpah Akashi nggak ngerti, bukannya Gintama itu anime humor? Kenapa jadi banyak adengan berdarah bin serius kayak gini?!_

"_Nee Akashi-kun, apa menurutmu Zura benar-benar mati? Menurutku sih tidak. Dan memang tidak."_

_Sementara Akashi Cuma bisa terdiam_

_Siapa itu Zura? Setahunya namanya itu Katsura? Kok bisa dipanggil Zura? Apa-apaan lagi makhluk butel putih kayak bebek tapi kakinya berbulu dan ngomongnya pake perantara tulisan di papan?_

"_Wah, ada Takasugi! Meskipun aku udah nonton arc ini tapi tetap aja seru."_

_Sementara Akashi hanya bisa terdiam, siapa Takasugi? Kenapa bisa ada makhluk seaneh Elizabeth? Apa-apaan kok banyak siluman hewan bertebaran (re: Amanto) bagaimana bisa gadis secilik itu ternyata sekuat itu?! Akashi benar-benar bingung!_

_Sepulang dari bioskop Kuroko hanya bisa cemberut, ditatapnya Akashi dengan tatapan yang kesal._

"_Ternyata Akashi-kun nggak suka nonton Gintama, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita putus!"_

_Pu..._

_Tus.._

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"Akashi! Woy nyebut! Akashi! Woy nyebut!"

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Nafas Akashi terengah-engah, diremasnya pundak Midorima dengan kuatnya

Ia hanya punya waktu sampai hari Sabtu—atau bisa dibilang tinggal tiga hari!

"Midorima..."

"Ada apa Akashi? Kau mau nikungin Kuroko ya? Kalau kau mau nikung jangan sama aku—nodayo."

Idih najis, Akashi udah cinta mati ama Kuroko, mana mau nikung. Midorin kau kege-eran—ssu

"Midorima... kamu punya Anime Gintama kan?"

Midorima mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan, Akashi.

"Kenapa emangnya? Kau tidak punya nodayo?"

"Iya..."

"Terus?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu kembali menatap Akashi yang memalingkan wajahnya

Dia kenapa—nodayo?

"Aku minta..."

...

"Aku menolak—nodayo."

"Oh Ayolah Midorima! Hubungan ku dan Kuroko jadi taruhannya... aku nggak mau putus!"

Midorima yang SEDIKIT iba akhirnya memberi hard disknya pada Akashi.

"Di dalam sana lengkap—nanodayo." Sementara Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Arigatou, Midorima! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik! Chuu~~"

Akashi meninggalkan Midorima yang masih terdiam sambil memegang pipi kirinya.

Apa Akashi baru saja menciumnya?

"Kan sudah kubilang nodayo, kalau mau nikung jangan sama aku nodayo nodayo."

Bahkan sangking kagetnya Midorima bilang nodayo 2 kali dalam satu kalimat.

PEMBATAS CERITA!

Akashi pulang ke rumahnya yang oh-so-big, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya ganti baju lalu buka laptop.

Dia lalu membuka folder Gintama yang ada di hard disk hijau milik Midorima, ia mengklik dua kali pada episode benizakura arc, episode 58.

Dia mulai menonton film ini dengan seksama.

Lanjut dan lanjut sampai akhirnya Akashi selesai menonton arc ini, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata Gintama itu bagus juga ya animenya, pantas saja banyak yang suka."

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya—ia merasa puas.

"Kalau begini first date ku sama Kuroko nggak bakal buyar! Karena aku sudah nonton benizakura arc!"

Apakah dia yakin...?

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggupun datang, Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menuju studio 4 tempat mereka akan menonton Gintama the Movie: Benizakura-hen.

Filmpun dimulai.

["Yah... anime Gintama akhirnya dibuat layar lebar! Dimulai dari rute jump festa 2005, kita telah melalui 5 musim tayang! Akhirnya kita sampai disini..."]

Berlatarkan tampilan yorozuya, suara Shinpachi terdengar... namun ada yang salah dari anime ini?

Kok gambarnya itu-itu saja. Ia lalu menatap Kuroko yang biasa-biasa aja.

"Ceilah... kebiasaan buruk Gintama—Sound only pasti ni mah..."

Haaa? Jadi kita kesini Cuman buat nonton film yang AO (Audio Only/Sound Only)

["Ini kan anime samurai kenapa harus Warner Brothers?"]

Akashi mulai gondok sendiri...

'Udah mau dibuatin layar lebar—protes lagi...' sementara Kuroko udah mulai cekikikan.

'Apanya yang lucu Kuroko? Aku bingung sama fans Gintama—apanya yang lucu coba?'

["Oh iya mungkin ini sedikit telat—kok layarnya nggak gerak-gerak ya...?"]

"Pfftt... anjir baru nyadar mereka..." Akashi tercengang mendengar kata-kata Kuroko barusan... whut? Kuroko bilang 'anjir'?

["Keunggulan dari anime Gintama adalah VG-Only—aru..."]

Akashi sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata gadis—yang dia ketahui namanya Kagura—dari ras Amanto terkuat di dunia—Clan Yato. Apa itu namanya keunggulan... kurasa itu kelemahan... (A/N: kau hanya tak mengerti nak Akashi... Anime Gintama itu ANTI MAINSTRUM)

Lalu Akashi sweatdrop ditempat... kok diulang lagi?

Yah sekarang sudah benar-benar mu—what the f*ck

Latar kembali ke yang tadii—apa mereka akan mengulang dialog yang sama?

Oh tidak... akhirnya mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Gin-san, Kagura dan... Ha? Kacamata? Kenapa kacamata?"

"Kau kenapa Akashi-kun? Bukannya memang biasa ya Shinpachi—patsuan-kun dilambangkan kacamata?"

Ha? Apa itu benar...

"Diakan terdiri dari 95% kacamata, 3% air dan 2% sampah..."

KALAU GITU ORANGNYA BERAPA PERSEN?

Gila ini anime sadis...

Lalu hal yang sama terulang lagi.

Setelah bisa sedikit beradaptasi dengan prolog yang tadi akhirnya Akashi tonton akhirnya berubah menjadi movie yang sangat bagus dan menegangkan dan minim humor.

"Waow... padahal tadi berasa kalau movie ini nggak penting tapi—ini bagus banget..."

Akhirnya kencan mereka berlangsung dengan lancar, mereka keluar dari bioskop dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tadi itu filmnya bagus ya.."

"Iya..."

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ah belum tunggu masih ada—Kuroko yang tidak sengaja membuka facebook menatap Akashi—tatapan matanya menyorotkan amarah yang tinggi.

"Akashi-kun kita putus..."

Sementara Akashi hanya mematung..

Pu

Tus?

.

.

.

.

The End...

Jangan lupa RnR ya minna-san, apakah kisah cinta mereka benar-benar berakhir?


End file.
